Love Like This
by springjasmine91
Summary: Troy and Gabriella met and fall in love during New Year's Eve and met again in school. They were inseparable but their friends doesn't approve of their love...what should they do? Troyella all the way!
1. Trailer

LOVE LIKE THIS

This is a tale of two different people.

_Showing Troy playing basketball in school_

_Another scene shows Gabriella mixing up a chemical in a lab._

They both are both come from two very different lives.

_Showing Troy cheering after another successful event_

_Showing Gabriella winning the Scholastic Decathlon_

They didn't know what fate has for the two of them

_Showing Troy and Gabriella singing during New Year's Eve_

As they will once again meet and fall in love.

_Showing Troy and Gabriella at their secret hideout dancing in the rain_

Will their friends approve of their relationship?

_Showing Chad arguing with Troy_

_Showing Taylor yelling at Gabriella_

Or will they both survive this for their love to each other eventhough there are many people stand in their way?

Find out in Love Like This

Starring

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

AN: hey guys......ok...so i've been workin on this story for quite some time last year. just found the notebook. So here goes. hope you guys like it. i'll update the first chapter maybe tomorrow...not sure yet but i promise you the story will be great! Bye!


	2. Chapter 1 Start of Something New

Chapter 1- Start of Something New

It was New Year's Eve. Troy Bolton was in his room sulking because his mom ordered him to go to the teen party but he doesn't want to go. Slowly he got out from the bed and got ready. He wore a blue flannel check shirt that he goes with a blue belted vintage straight jeans and a grey Martin blazer. After he slipped into his sneakers and walked down the hall towards the elevator. He passed a room. Room 118.

Inside room 118, Gabriella Montez was busy reading when her mom took the book away from her. "Mom, I was reading that" trying to reach for the book from her mom who held the book higher to her head "Honey, go get ready. I want you to go to look nice and have fun at the party. Am I understood young lady?" giving Gabriella a look. Gabriella sighed and said "Yes mom. Now can I have my book back please?" reaching for the book and her mom satisfied with the answer nodded and gave her back the book. Gabriella thank her mom and went in the bathroom to get ready. She wore a Custo Barcelona print dress that fits her petite figure and slipped into a pair of skinny jeans. She put on some makeup and let her hair down on her shoulders. She wore her earrings and slipped in her heels, grabbed her small purse and walked out of the room and towards the elevator.

In the recreation room, Troy was watching the karaoke contest. He wasn't paying attention at all at the stage. He was looking around when he saw a beautiful girl coming in the room with a small blush. He was so captivated with her beauty that he actually unconsciously walked towards her. He was determined to know who the beautiful girl is.

As he approached Gabriella was actually paying attention to her surroundings. She felt someone's eyes looking right at and saw a cute guy looking her way. She sat up straight on the couch as the guys suddenly approaches her. But he stopped when a spotlight was on him and another one on her. Then someone pushed her to the stage and the guy came up on the stage. The MC came up and said as he gave them both microphones "you'll thank me for this." and went off the stage.

The music started and the guys started to sing

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

The guys looked at the audience and Gabriella started to sing and the guy looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart yeah!!

To all the possibilities

Together they sang and their voice somehow sounded good together like it was meant to be.

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Troy stood in front of her and sang and she blushed

Now who'd of ever thought that

We'd both be here tonight

And the world looks so much brighter

With you by my side

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

It's a start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Start of something new

After the last note they both introduced themselves "Troy" he said taking out his hand expecting a handshake. Gabriella blushed and said "Gabriella" shaking his hand and they both smiled with each other. It was the start of something new for the both of them.

That night, they both shared a kiss as the New Year countdown. They felt sparks going strong inside of them as they separate to their own ways. They both didn't know fate has other plans for them as they will be meeting each other again and fall in love.

AN: Hey guys. So? is it ok? i know i stole a little bit of HSM scenes...but i changed quite a lot. Chapter two is coming up. Plz review be nice.

ranimohd91


	3. Chapter 2 We Meet Again & Falls In Love

Chapter 2- We Meet Again and Falls In Love

Two weeks later Troy went back to school after the New Year's Even celebration. He was excited as he came out of his shotgun. It's his Sophomore Year and he couldn't wait for the Championship game in two weeks time. His friends greeted him as usual "Yo! Hoops. What's up!" and he said "Hey Chad, guys. Happy New Year!" they all cheered "Happy New Year Troy." a cheerleader smiled widely nearby. They all went inside and headed towards their lockers.

Gabriella was in Principle Matsui's office. "Now Gabriella, here is your map of the school and welcome to East High." and shook her hand. "Thank you sir" and walked out of the office. She used the map and followed the direction of the map and decided to go to her locker. Locker number 158. She used the instruction and dialled the locker and it sprung open after the final twist and she put in her books inside. She closed the locker and decided to go to her first class with a Ms Darbus room 101.

She was looking at her map without looking her way when she bumped into someone "Oh sorry" she said and looked up to see a familiar blue eyed boy. "Troy?" Troy looked at Gabriella and said "Gabriella?" and they both said together "What are you doing here?" and Gabriella blushed "I just moved here from California. What about you? I didn't know you live here"

Troy nodded and giving her a cheeky smile "Yeah, been living here my whole life. It's good to see you again Gabriella" and Gabriella blushed "So, heading for class? Can I see your schedule?" He ask politely and she gave the piece of paper to him. "Cool you got the same schedule as I am. Come on lets go. Don't wanna be late for your first day in school." and took her hand. When he touched they both felt a spark but just ignored it and together they both went to homeroom.

When they've arrived Gabriella looked around the class. An African American guy with a crazy hairstyle was spinning his basketball on his finger. She saw a blond girl applying on some make-up on her face while a blond guy with a hat was staring blankly at the ceiling. She gave the teacher her pass. "Ms Montez please take a seat" the teacher said and she looked at Troy and he nodded with a grin and went to the back and took a seat behind an African American girl.

The girl introduced herself "Hi, I'm Taylor. You're new here right?" the girl ask her excitedly. "Yeah. I'm Gabriella. Nice to meet you Taylor" she replied as the bell rung and the teacher started making the morning announcements. "Now class we have a new student here. Ms Montez would you stand up please and formally introduce yourself" and Gabriella quickly stood up. Every eyes were on her and suddenly she felt nervous but she wasn't nervous when she saw Troy's bright blue eyes with assuring look she introduced herself.

After a short introduction the teacher had ask for attendance. "Troy Bolton" and his hand shot up quickly like a lightning bolt. "Chad Danforth" and the crazy hair guy with the basketball hand shot out too. "Sharpay Evans" and the blond girl manicured hand shot out. "Ryan Evans" and the blond guy with the hat shot out his hand. "Taylor McKessie" and Taylor's hand shot out. "Kelsi Nielson" and a petite girl wearing specks hand shot out too.

After a while, the bell rang and it was first period. Troy waited for Gabriella outside the homeroom. Together they walked through the hallways not paying attention at the people who was staring at them as they passed through their lockers. They went in their class and every eye were on them as they sat together. One of them is a pair of twins who looked at them with jealousy in their eyes.

Finally it was Lunch time. Troy decided to show her his secret hiding place. He whispered "Gabriella, I wanna show you something. You must promise me to keep it to yourself OK and never tell anyone about it. Now close your eyes and come with me" Gabriella silently closed her eyes and nodded as Troy held her hand and brought her up the stairs towards the rooftop garden.

Troy sat her down on the bench and said "Ok, now you can open your eyes" and Gabriella opened her eyes and gasped "OMG! Troy this place is beautiful" and Troy who wouldn't stop staring at her said "Yes you are" and Gabriella looked at her confused "What did you say?" and Troy who just realized what he just said "Uh….nothing. I said yes. It is beautiful here" Gabriella just said "How did you do all these. Its beautiful here and with all the flowers. Oh my, look a rose and a daisy, and marigold. Oh and u even have my favourite flower, jasmine." (AN: personal favourite flower of all time) Troy grinned at Gabriella identified every single flower there. He took out a rose from behind the bench that he had cut earlier and gave it to Gabriella who accepted it by kissing his cheek "Thank you Troy" and he blushed. It was a sweet moment for the both of them. Troy felt it as time to ask her "Gabriella" he took her hand and she smiled at him and wondering what he was going to say "Yes Troy?" she ask him "Will you be my girlfriend?" and then in a flash Gabriella with happy tears in her eyes and said "Of course and I'd love to" and kissed him. That day they both felt happy to meet once again. They were really thankful for that.

AN: Hey, so? what da ya think? is it ok or its a dud....review ok......bye!

ranimohd91


	4. Chapter 3 Break Up and The Move

Chapter 3- Break Up, and the Move

Troy and Gabriella were an item in school. They would always walk with no worries of what people think of the school's basketball captain being so close with the new girl in school. Their friends despise each other. Everyday during lunch Taylor would always argue with Chad and the war begins. Troy and Gabriella knew this would happen but they couldn't do anything. But after a while they got used the idea of Troy and Gabriella dating and now the status quo has been broken.

One day,a certain blond saw them going up on the roof. She decided to spy on them. She followed them to a staircase and opened the door towards the roof and hid herself and listened as Troy and Gabriella talked about random things. Then, suddenly she heard Gabriella kiss him and felt a surge of jealousy going in her brain. She must get Troy Bolton. He belongs to me and only me. Sharpay thought. Then she had an idea on how to break them up. With a evil smirk she walked through the hallways planning to break Troy and Gabriella up.

Back at the roof, after the kiss, Gabriella who wanted to show him something took his hand and brought him to the big space on the roof. Then a music started and Gabriella started to sing

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

And Troy joined in with the song

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

While singing Gabriella danced the waltz and Troy followed along.

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you threw it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

By the time the song was over it was pouring rain and they both shared a passionate kiss. They almost didn't hear the sound of the bells which rang loudly as the two of them broke off from the kiss and ran down the staircase and into the crowded hallways.

People were looking at them strangely as they walked drenched all over. They stopped at the locker room and quickly dried off. After they were dry, they both hand in hand walked towards Biology where Taylor is in the class too. She smiled at them and said "Hey guys." and they both said "Hey Taylor" and sat down on the next table beside Taylor side by side. Class went on and the day continues. After school, Troy and Gabriella would go to her house to study.

When they've arrived Mrs Montez was finishing cooking dinner "Hey mom" Gabriella said kissing her mom's cheek "Hello mija. Hello Troy" and Troy said "Hello Mrs Montez." and Gabriella smelt the food. "Nice. Curry. Mom, me and Troy will be in my room doing homework. OK bye!" and grabbed Troy's hand.

Her mom shouted back "Don't do anything funny" and they laughed as they climbed the stairs and went inside Gabriella's room. Gabriella put her bag onto her computer chair and sat herself on the bed while Troy sat cross-legged on the floor. "Now lets start with your homework first. What do you have?" Gabriella ask him and he frowned as he took out his textbook from his bag and a few paper "Maths" (AN: my personal less favourite subject of all times) and Gabriella nodded "OK, I can help you. Let me see" and grab the book after she joined him on the floor. Together they finished their homework.

Half an hour later, they both finished their homework and walked downstairs hand in hand and sat down beside each other and had dinner. They spent most of their time in each other's houses. Tonight was Gabriella's house and tomorrow would be his house. His parents doesn't mind them coming in their house. This went on the whole year and were lucky they were together.

After dinner they both sat on the couch and decided to watch a movie. They watched The Notebook and cuddled each other close. After a few hours Gabriella who was asleep woke up to see herself in Troy's arm in her bed. He must've brought her up to her room Gabriella thought. She kissed his cheek and close her eyes. Troy who pretended to sleep opened his eyes and tickled her nose. She giggled and opened her bright brown eyes staring at his blue eyes. They both kissed and the kiss became quite heated. They didn't know what come into them and the next they knew they slept in each others arms naked under the covers "I love you Troy" she whispered to him and he whispered back "I love you too Gabriella" and they both fell asleep.

A few weeks later:

Finally its Summer and the gang decided to take part time jobs. Martha, another brainiac who joined the gang who consist of Troy and Gabriella, Chad and Taylor, Ryan and Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke. They decided to find their luck at Lava Springs.

They didn't know (AN: except for Ryan) that Lava Springs belongs to the Evans family. Sharpay called offering job for them. It was weird but they took the chance. So, that Summer at Lava Springs Troy and the gang works in the kitchen while Gabriella is a lifeguard.

After a long Summer, it was the last day of the Summer. Troy and Gabriella had prepared themselves for the Lava Spring Talent Night where Sharpay had planned to ruin their relationship. She took the opportunity to sing with Troy. She forced him to sing with her. Gabriella at first thought "Sure its for the show." and then she knew after she heard something that she had mistaken right from Troy's mouth "Sharpay, she's just a girl" and the she saw Sharpay kiss him fully on the mouth. Gabriella cried an ran away.

Gabriella was devastated. She ran home and it was raining heavily outside. When she arrived home she was drenched all over. Her mom who was sitting on the couch said "Gabi, what's wrong?" as she sees her daughter devastated look. "Troy…..kiss Sharpay…" and cried at her mom's arms. She cried herself to sleep. Her mom comforted her and decided it was time to tell her the news. "Gabi" and Gabriella opened her eyes "We're moving" she said "To where?" Gabriella ask her "New York" and Gabriella just nodded as she drifted off to sleep. Gabriella was carried by her mom to her room where she was laid to sleep on the bed.

She didn't know that Troy actually came and heard her crying. He crept inside her bedroom and sat down next to her. He wiped the tear-stained Gabriella and she woke up. "Troy? What are you doing here?"

Troy kissed her forehead "Hey where have you been? I've been worried about you" he ask her. "I wasn't feeling very well" and fake a cough "Oh, Ella. Come here" and Gabriella who was still devastated said "No, you know what. I think you're trying to suck it up. I saw you Troy. With Sharpay and I saw the kiss. That's it Troy. We're through. Now leave before I call the cops on you" and went to the other side of the bed leaving Troy heartbroken. "Ok Gabriella. If that's what you want then fine. Goodbye Gabriella. I'll always love you" and walked down the tree.

Gabriella heard his car and walked towards the balcony. Then she started to sing as she stroked her stomach with sad tears in her eyes.

I guess I should've known better

To believe that my luck could change, ooh

I let my heart in forever

Finally learned each others name

I tell myself this time is different

No good-bye's, cause I can't bear to say it

I'll never survive the one that's coming

If I stay, oh no

Just walk away

Oh, and don't look back

Cause if my heart breaks

It's gonna hurt so bad

You know I'm strong

But I can't take that

Before it's too late

Oh, just walk away

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Oh, just walk away

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Ay, ay, yeah

I really wish I could blame you

But I know that it's no ones fault

No, no, no, no, ooh

A Cinderella with no shoe

And a prince that doesn't know he's lost

This emptiness feels so familiar

Each goodbye is just the same old song

But this time I will not surrender

Cause I'm gone... I'm gone!

Just walk away

Oh, and don't look back

Cause if my heart breaks

It's gonna hurt so bad

You know I'm strong

But I can't take that

Before it's too late

Oh, just walk away

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Oh, just walk away

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Whoa-oh, just walk away

I've got to let it go, oh

Start protecting my heart and soul

Cause I don't think I'll survive

A goodbye again... not again!

Just walk away

Oh, and don't look back

Cause if my heart breaks

It's gonna hurt so bad

You know I'm strong

But I can't take that

Before it's too late (before it's too late)

Oh, just walk away!

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Walk away, walk away, yeah!

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Walk away, walk away, oh no

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Walk away, walk away

(Walk, walk, walk away)

Walk away, walk away, oh no

After she finished singing she silently walked back to her bed and said "Goodbye Troy. I love you too" before she goes to sleep.

AN: Hey guys....what do think of the 2nd chapter? OK? or not......plz review and tell me what you think. Bye!

ranimohd91


	5. Chapter 4 Coming Home & A Suprise

Chapter 4- Coming Home and A Surprise

Its been three years since Gabriella left Albuquerque. She left a note for all of her friends telling them that she had to follow her mom to New York and will be back soon. She wrote a note for Troy saying how much she loved him and she forgive him.

After three years being in New York Gabriella finally came back to Albuquerque with her 3 year old daughter Eliza Grace Bolton. "Mommy" little Eliza said "Is this your house?" she said pointing at the house where they parked right up front. "Yes baby girl. This is my house. Come on. Lets go in" and Eliza rushed in with her pink Barbie bag following her way along the sidewalk. She remembered how hard it was to take care of Eliza. Her mom always support her as she graduated and attended Julliard. She graduated early and gotten herself a record label.

Gabriella looked around the house and memories flooding in her. She heard Eliza called her name and she rushed upstairs "Mommy! Can I have this room?" and she saw her daughter in her old room. She gulped down a tear and said "Sure baby girl. Whatever you want" and Eliza hugged her thanking her. Gabriella smiled and walked to her mom's old room. She placed her bag and sat down on the bed. "I hope this trip is worth it" and laid down on the bed. Then she shot up and said "What should I tell Troy? What about my friends? What will they say?" and this goes on and on in her mind.

Her thoughts were broken when Eliza peeked at her door said "Momma, I'm hungry" and she nodded "Sure baby girl. What do you feel like eating?" and Eliza grinned "Pancakes" and together mother and daughter walked downstairs and into the kitchen where they prepared pancakes. They ate and laughed as Eliza cut the pancakes into weird shapes and gobbled them all up. After they cleared the table Gabriella decided to call Taylor and let her know that she's arrived safely.

Ring

Ring

Taylor: Hello.

Gabriella: Hey Tay. Its me. I'm back!!!!

Taylor: OMG! Gabi! When did you arrived?

Gabriella "giggles" Just this afternoon. So how are you Tay.

Taylor: I'm good. In U &A right now with Chad. Oh, yeah and I'm getting married! Can you believe that lunkhead basketball boy that despise years ago ask me to marry him!

Gabriella: OMG! Taylor! That's great. I knew you and Chad had some kind of connection together.

Taylor: Yeah, So Gabi, how are you?" So long I haven't heard from you.

Gabriella: Yeah. Been busy with my new record label. I'll give you a copy. You'll love it.

Taylor: Okay. OMG, look Gabi I have to go. Chad just came back and I think I saw a black eye, again. I'll call later. Bye!

Gabriella: Bye. "giggles as she hangs up the phone"

She was on the phone for so long that she didn't realized that Eliza has fallen asleep on her lap and it's already 10pm. Time sure flies. She carried her daughter to her room and laid her down on the four poster bed. She looked around the room and memories flooded in and she gulped down a tear as she closed the door and headed to her room where she quickly changed and jumped in bed and falls into a deep sleep.

The next morning Gabriella woke up fresh and happy. She looked at the clock and it says 6.30am. She got ready and walked down to the kitchen and started breakfast. Half an hour later Eliza came downstairs and sat down on the bar stood at the kitchen island and poured cereal on her bowl as she said "Good morning momma" and poured milk and started eating.

Gabriella read the newspaper as she drank her coffee. "Mommy, when will I go to school?" little Eliza ask her and Gabriella automatically put down the paper on the table "Today honey. Why? What's wrong?" and Eliza said "Mommy, I don't wanna go to school." Gabriella shook her head "Honey are you nervous? Its okay to be nervous on your first day. But I will tell you a secret but don't tell anyone okay?" and her daughter nodded with a small. "Now, all you have to do it be yourself. Okay honey. Make friends you'll do great! Now go get ready. I'll send you to school" and Eliza walked upstairs and gotten ready quickly.

A few minutes later they were off towards the kindergarten. Gabriella decided to buy some things at the grocery store after she sent Eliza. She drove towards the grocery store and parked the car. She took a cart and went in and out of the aisles. She was looking for cereal when someone bumped into her cart "Oh sorry. Didn't see you there" the person said Gabriella swore she knew that voice from somewhere. She looked up to see Troy's blue eyes staring right at her "Troy?" she said and Troy said "Gabriella?" and they both blushed "How are you?" she ask him and he said with a smile "I'm fine thank you. What about you?" Gabriella smiled and said "Ok I guess. So what do you do now?"

Troy answered "I work as Coach at East High. What about you?" Gabriella smiled "Well I'm a singer. Been my passionate profession as you know. I got I Julliard got in early admission and graduated. Now I am a recording artist. I just finished recording my third single. Here's a copy of the CD." and give him a CD that has her name and picture on it "Thanks" and took the CD. She examined the song list and there are 12 songs on each CD.

"So are you ready for the East High School Reunion this Saturday?" Gabriella ask him and he nodded. "Yeah, always been." he said and they were silent, "Well I gotta go. Need to head to work. I'll see you around Troy" and walked away leaving Troy dumbfounded and after Gabriella turned to the next aisle he finally said "Bye Gabriella" and walked on towards the cashier where he paid for his groceries and walked out from the grocery store. He was happy that Gabriella's back but sad she seems to be different in a sort of way. He placed his things inside the car and drove home.

Back with Gabriella, after she turned the corner to the next aisle she sighed and said "That was close" and continue finding the stuff. After a few things that she had taken she paid for the groceries and put every paper bag in her car and drove home. She was glad to see him again. He still has that boyish look on his face but he looked more matured now. She smiled happily as she drove and when she arrived she put the groceries inside and placed them in right places.

A few hours later, Gabriella picked up Eliza who told her about her first day in kindergarten. "Today at school, I made a friend. His name is Michael. He's nice. He wore a hat (AN: sounds familiar don'tcha think) and he likes to sing. He made me a paper bracelet. See" and showed her mom the bracelet. "Oh that nice. Its good to hear you had a good time on your first day at school. Did you make anymore friends?"

Eliza thought for a while and said "Well, there is a girl. She's not really nice. Her name is Tess and she wore clothes that are glittery. She pushed me in the sandbox. Thank goodness Michael stopped me from falling in." and Gabriella guessed and said "I think I know who the girl's mom is" Eliza look up and said "You do?" "Yeah. Her mom and me used to go to school together." Her daughter's eyes went wide "Really?" and she said "Yeah, she was mean too. Now forget about that girl. Tonight we'll be going to eat dinner at somewhere special. What do you say?" and Eliza jumped up and down "Yay!" and rushed upstairs to get ready and Gabriella laughed as she follows her daughter.

She quickly got dressed and grabbed her car keys as she waited for her daughter who ran downstairs quickly "Alright Eliza. Let's go" and waited for her at the door. Eliza ran towards her and followed her mom to the car where she was strapped in the booster seat and drove towards downtown where they stopped at a restaurant called Erik's Pizza Palace. They spent their time eating and having fun.

They were having so much fun that they didn't even realized that a certain blue eye man was staring at them. He saw Gabriella with a little girl around three years old and she looks exactly like Gabriella only he notices the girl has blue eyes. Is it possible? He thought to himself. He was about to go up to them but saw them standing and walked out of the restaurant. He quickly paid for his pizza and followed them from behind.

The man followed them until they arrived at Gabriella's old house. He stopped at a nearby house and turn off his car and waited as he sees Gabriella and the little girl walked hand in hand into the house. She heard the little girl called Gabriella mommy. "Could it be?" the man ask himself. As Gabriella went inside the house, the man finally turn on is car engine and drove home.

Troy who was still confused sat in his car. He's been in the car parked right in front of his house for quite some time now. His mind keeps on seeing the little girl. Her features are similar to Gabriella with her curly brown hair and the chin. But the eyes. God, those bright blue eyes. He slept dreaming that night a dreamless dream thinking about the little girl.

Finally the day of the East High School Reunion has arrived. Gabriella and Eliza spent their day together getting ready for the reunion. They both were excited but Gabriella was nervous. She's going to bring Eliza since she has no one to take care of her that night.

That night Gabriella and Eliza quickly gotten dressed. Gabriella wore a strapless champagne cocktail dress. It has pleated bodice, with an empire waiste rosette on the left side, and its tulip skin and above the knee length. It goes well with her petite figure. While Eliza wore a cute tiered chiffon dress. She has a pretty sash adorn to her waistline. After Gabriella finished doing her hair and makeup she took Eliza's hand and drove towards East High School. Eliza was amazed on how big the place was.

When they went in the Gym, every eyes was on them. Especially a certain blue eyed man who couldn't stop staring at Gabriella who was beautiful as ever. They both approached the gang who was glad to see Gabriella again. Ryan and Kelsi, Jason and Martha, Chad and Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay and Troy was surprise to see her. They were surprise to see Gabriella with a little girl.

"Hey guys" Gabriella greeted them "Gabriella. When did you came back?" Kelsi ask her as Sharpay, Taylor and Martha hugged her. "Been here for a couple of days. How are you guys? I'd missed you" and they said "Well we're good. Oh, and who is this little girl" Taylor ask as she knelt down to Eliza's height. Eliza who was very shy came out from the hem of her mom's dress looked at her mom who gave her a nod and said "My name is Eliza Grace Bolton" and everyone eyes went wide. "What?" (AN: Am laughing out loud right now as I wrote these) and Gabriella smiled looking at Troy "Yes, she's Troy's daughter" and everyone looked at Troy.

"What? I didn't know I had a daughter" and they looked back at Gabriella "Well if you wouldn't have to play Let's Make Out with Sharpay that Summer I would've told you that I was pregnant! " and Sharpay who felt guilty said "Urm, Gabriella. I just wanna tell you I'm sorry. Sorry for breaking you two up. I didn't know that you were pregnant. I'm so so sorry. Will you forgive me?" Gabriella thought for a while and smiled and said "Sharpay, things happen for a reason. Don't worry I forgive you." and she unexpectedly hugged Sharpay.

Troy felt guilty for leaving her that night. He wished he'd apologized. The reason he came to her room was to propose to her but that went all into the drain as hearts were broken. "Gabriella, I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I know its to late now to ask you but" and came up to Gabriella. He was so close she could smell his Cologne. He was handsome. He was wearing a black peak lapel dinner sit jacket. He knelt down on one knee and said "Gabriella Montez, will you do the honour of being my wife?" and took out a wedding ring from his jacket pocket. Everyone gasped. Gabriella was surprised.

"Oh Troy. Yes! Oh yes!" and hugged him and they kissed. Eliza was confused ask her mom "Momma, who is this man and why did he gave you a ring?" Gabriella saw this coming and carried her daughter "Eliza, meet your daddy." showing Troy who smiled widely. It took a moment before she yelled out "Daddy! I finally get to meet you!" and hugged him tightly. It was a very emotional time for them as not only the Wildcats have their school reunion but they also witness a family reunion. That night was the most unforgettable night for all of them. Especially Troy, Gabriella and little Eliza who was happy her family is complete.

AN: Wow, never seen that one coming. had me quite some time like almost the whole day to write this chapter. so do you like it or not...tell me what you think. don't forget to review and be nice.....LOL! bye!

ranimohd91


	6. Chapter 5 The Wedding

Chapter 5- The Wedding

Many months has passed and their wedding day has arrived. Since Chad and Taylor got engaged first they let them have their fun. After a while they got back on planning for the wedding. The dress was set, catering, flowers and all that was planned by none other than Sharpay Baylor herself.

Gabriella was in the chamber looking at herself in the mirror. Taylor was applying some finishing touches of Gabriella's make-up while Sharpay was re-organizing the bouquet of flowers for Gabriella. They were both wearing a strapless bridesmaid dress that features a fold over neckline. The bodice is fitted and banded at the waist where a removable flower can be positioned. The fully-lined, floor-length skirt floats away from the banding.

Her mom went in the chamber and she had tears in her eyes as she sees how beautiful Gabriella looked that day. She was wearing a white chiffon wedding gown that features a strapless neckline, ruching at the bust, and an empire waist with intricate embellishment. The straight skirt has layers of draping fabric adding unique detail to the floor-length dress. She looked beautiful. "Mija, you looked beautiful. I'm so proud of you" and hugged Gabriella.

Both mother and daughter shared a hug before Jack Bolton can in and announced "Gabriella, it's time. Shall we go?" and Gabriella grabbed his arm as they walked out of the chamber as the bridesmaids and Eliza who was personally chosen to be flower girl followed them. She was wearing a organza ivory flower girl dress. It was made with satin with an organza overlay. It is sleeveless with a pretty sash adorning the waistline and on top of her head lays an ivory flower girl wreath. As they walked Gabriella couldn't help but smile happily. "You looked beautiful." Jack whispered as the wedding band played the song.

The flower girl and the bridesmaids went first with the groomsmen. Gabriella and Jack walked down the aisle slowly as the music played the classical wedding song. It was played by none other than Kelsi. She smiled at Kelsi who had tears in her eyes as she played the piano. Gabriella looked all around the place and saw her mom's happy face along with Troy's mom's happy tears.

Then she went to look at Troy who was grinning from ear to ear. She smiled at him as she arrived at the chapel. The priest started the ceremony and they shared a silent smile with each other looking at each others eyes. Then finally they did their vows and pt rings on their fingers and the priest said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" and they shared a passionate kiss together.

They broke off as rice was thrown everywhere as they ran towards the door towards their awaiting limo rented especially for the occasion and they were off to go towards Lava Springs where their friends were waiting for them at the reception. They changed into the car into a more formal clothing for the occasion. When they've arrived Charles was still there. "Hello Mr and Ms Bolton. Congratulations and Welcome to Lava Springs" Charles said "Thank you Charles" and walked hand in hand towards the reception room where every single guest and family members were having a wonderful time.

"Ladies and Gentleman presenting Mr and Mrs Bolton" Chad announced them. Taylor smirked at Gabriella and whispered to Chad. "I'll deal with you later" Chad looked scared sat back down and drank his wine quietly.

They both sat down on the high table where every single guest and family members came up to them and congratulated them. They ate as they shared a joke with Jack and Lucille and Maria who sat beside them. Eliza was busy entertaining her friends as the kiddies table with her friend Michael which turns out to be Ryan and Kelsi's son.

Chad suddenly stood up again and said "Excuse me, I would like to make an announcement." and everyone quieted down. "Thank you. Now well Troy. What should I say about you. Hoops you are the greatest team captain we Wildcats had ever had. You are one lucky guy to get a beautiful girl like Gabriella. I know I do. Thank you guys. I appreciate your love and respect for each other. Because of you two love birds I fell in love with my own wife. Without you two I wouldn't have the guts to tell her I love her and ask her to marry me. So Troy congratulations and can't wait to see additional to your family in the near future. Thank you" and sat back down. Taylor was crying and he comforted her with a peck on the cheek.

Now Sharpay stood up. "I wasn't close with Gabriella back then in High School. Since she's the new girl I was kindda jealous of her talent. I saw how close she was with Troy and I felt kindda jealous. But now I don't. I've changed. Because of you Gabriella. You made us all changed into a better person. You are our inspiration and I am glad you two are finally together. Congrats Troy, Gabriella. You two deserved to be with each other. Thank you" and sat down as she had tears in her eyes and Zeke comforted her. Troy and Gabriella grinned and toasted and said "Let the celebration begins." and the music started to play.

Gabriella decided to dance with every single guy there. Troy looked from afar his wife dancing with his second cousin Beaufort. He saw Beaufort put his hand on his wife's butt and he sighed "same all Beaufort." and walked towards them and tapped on his shoulder "Mind if I butt in?" he ask politely and Beaufort said "Sure" and walked away. Troy held Gabriella's hand as they danced the waltz and then an idea hits her. She ran off towards Kelsi and whispered something to her and ran back to him.

He ask "Hey what's all that about?" and she smile "You'll see" and then a familiar song came on. Their song Can I Have This Dance. They danced and sang together as the guests witness their love right there in the middle of the dance floor. It was beautiful moment for the both of them.

Eliza grinned and decided to dance with her parents. She ran to the dance floor and tugged her dad's pants "Daddy, can I dance with you too?" she ask. He nodded and carried her and together all three of them shared a dance. It was truly a tender moment for them as they finally became a family at last.

AN: YAy! i finally wrote a real story about a wedding! this is so cool! what do u think? plz r & r me........and remember be nice...... ;)

ranimohd91

p.s. will update soon.......there's a lot more where that came from!


	7. Chapter 6 Eliza In Danger

Chapter 6- Eliza in Danger

Troy and Gabriella are having the time of their life in the Bahamas on their honeymoon. They decided to not bring along Eliza but they were so wrong. They didn't know that someone from Gabriella's past want to take revenge on her and decided to hurt someone her loved ones.

Troy was lounging on the chair while Gabriella was swimming when they received a call from Maria, Gabriella's mom. "Hello?" Troy answered "Troy you and Gabriella have to come home quick. Its about Eliza." Maria said. Troy sat up straight as he hears what made him panicked "She's missing. She didn't come home from school today. I called the teacher and they said she didn't even come to school today. Oh my God Troy. Please Troy you have to come back. I'm so worried."

Troy calmed her down and after they hung up the phone, Gabriella just came out from the swimming pool when she saw Troy frowning. "Hey Troy. What's wrong?" she ask him as she wiped herself dry. "Its your mom. She just called me. Its about Eliza. She'd gone missing. She didn't go to school" he told her and her eyes went wide before she grabbed his hand they both rushed back to their room where Gabriella absentmindly throwing everything in the suitcase.

They both changed into something more comfortable like Gabriella who wore a white and pink floral sundress while Troy wore a white state printed t-shirt with a pair of jeans. He called the airline and booked tickets. They quickly rushed in and out of the bathroom to take their toiletries, and was out the door as they checked out of the hotel, jumped into a cab and went straight to the airport where they rushed in the plane was sighed as it departed as they both settled in their seats Gabriella couldn't help but cry as she worries her baby girl is out there somewhere missing.

When they arrived home a few hours later, Troy and Gabriella went in the house to see Maria Montez crying her eyes out holding what looks like Eliza backpack. "Mom!" Gabriella called her and they both shared a hug as they cried. Troy comforted Gabriella by rubbing her back. "Shh, its gonna be okay" and Maria gave him a note.

He read it and his head was spinning his sees his world crumbling down. There was a picture of Eliza being tied in a chair and she had bruises all over her body. He ask Maria "Did you inform the police?" and she shook her head and said "I can't. The kidnapper wrote a note saying "If you want this child to be safe, don't call the cops or else she is done for"

He re-read the note and said "That's it. I'm calling the police. Whoever this guy is he is hurting my family and I don't want anything happening to anyone of them. Excuse me" and take out cell phone from his pocket and dialled the police. He describe the situation and the police agreed they'll be arriving at their house soon. It was a very critical time for them. Maria and Gabriella still sitting on the couch hugging each other.

When the police came they ask Troy a few questions that he answered truthfully. He showed the picture and the note. Maria was asked a few questions too. After about an hour the police said "We'll do our best to find your daughter sir. Good day!" and went to his car and drove away.

Troy comforted Gabriella who fell asleep on the couch. He carried her up to their room and placed her gently on their bed and kissed her forehead and let her sleep as he closed the door and came back downstairs. Troy told Maria to go back home and get some rest which she did. After she left, Troy sat down on the couch arms on his forehead worried about Eliza.

Suddenly the phone rings. Once. Twice. Trice and by the fourth ring he answered "Hello?" and there was a sound of someone's breathing and suddenly there was a scream. He knew that scream from anywhere. "Hello? Who is this?" he asked. Then a gruff voice said "Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Troy Bolton. Its good to hear from you." Troy sat up "Who is this?" he yelled "Now, now Troy. Don't have to be so rough. I have something that belongs dearly to you" and then he heard Eliza's scream again "You son of a bitch. That's my daughter. Don't you dare hurt her" he yelled out and the gruff voice became deeper "Oh I did and I do satisfy myself to get revenge on you!"

Troy was slightly taken back "What do you want from me?" he yelled out the kidnapper laughed and said "I want revenge on you for taking that one girl who was once mine and rightfully mine. Does that answers your question?"

Troy grew angrier and angrier by the second. "No." and the person said "Well if you don't agree then I'll keep her as my own then. Goodbye" and was about to hang p the phone when Troy yelled out "Wait, I can't give you them but I can give you something that is worth much more. Money. What do you say? I'll give you the money. You just name the time and place and I'll be there to personally give you"

"Wow, never knew Troy Bolton would be this courageous. Ok. Behind the East High School dumpster 12pm. Be there or you'll lose the one thing that's important to you. Got it? Its good to speak to you" and hung up the phone. Troy decided to get matter on his own hand. He grabbed his car keys went out to his car and drove 80 miles an hour towards the bank where we took out $20,000 from his savings account.

He rushed home and hid the money somewhere Gabriella wouldn't see it. He ran to their room and sees Gabriella curled up in ball crying and calling Eliza's name. Troy went over to her and scooped her up from the floor and placed her on the bed where he let her lay down on his chest. He sighed and he kissed the top of her bed and Gabriella drifted off to sleep. He decided to do something that was way out of his league but its the only way to save his daughter. He slept cuddling Gabriella close to him that night hoping that tomorrow will be a better day for them.

AN: OMG! Eliza is in danger. don't worry. she'll be safe soon. i swear to you she will back....i'm sorry for doing this but its my plot and me being evil (most of the time anyways) tried to do my best. review ok......will reply and update the next chapter later tonight. Bye!

ranimohd91


	8. Chapter 7 Saving Eliza & Back To Normal

Chapter 7- Saving Eliza & Back To Normal

The next morning Chad and Taylor came. The spent their whole morning discussing about Eliza. Gabriella cried a little and Taylor comforted her. Troy and Chad who couldn't stand looking at Gabriella crying decided to play a one-on one game. That's where Troy told Chad his plan to save Eliza without Gabriella knowing. "Chad, I need you to help me. Today I decided to save her. The kidnapper wants to meet at the dumpster behind East High at 12. I will make up an excuse that I am meeting a colleague and you at 12 meet me there. When I give you a signal like this" while showing the signal which is Troy scratching himself "call the police. OK? Tell Taylor to stay here with Gabriella and keep her company. Is she ask why just tell her to save Eliza and tell her not to tell Gabriella. Can you do that?" and Chad nodded and he said "Good. Now lets kick some butt" and continued playing.

They had an early lunch and as planned Troy went out giving Gabriella the excuse while Chad said he had to meet up with Zeke and Jason to play basketball at U & A. Troy put the envelope full of money in his jacket and drove towards East High. He sees Chad quite a few miles away waiting patiently for the signal. Troy came out of the car and stood just a few inches away from the dumpster. "My my, if its isn't Troy Bolton. Didn't expect you to be early. Now lets get down to business. Where's the money?" Troy urges "No, where's my daughter. I wanna see her first" and the man opened the car trunk and carried a sack and gave it Troy. He opened it to see Eliza unconscious and bruised everywhere. Troy tried to keep himself calm

"Alright. Here" and handed him the money. He scratched his head and waited for a few minutes. Then a siren was heard. Troy decided its best he finished a business. He punched the guy and he fell down on the floor unconscious. Troy's hand bruised as he carried the guy and put him in a sitting position at the dumpster. "You have messed with the wrong guy you son of a bitch! That's for hurting my family!" and kicked him and the unconscious guy fell to the floor again now in a sitting position.

The police came one held him back while the other handcuffed the guy "Ok, Ok. I'm good" Troy argues as he releases himself from the policeman's grip. He knelt down on the floor and took Eliza out from the sack and carried her to the car where he drove towards the hospital. He texted Chad and told him to go back to his house and tell Gabriella that Eliza is alright.

He rushed in the A & E and a nearby nurse took Eliza from him and put her in a wheelchair where she was put in the ER. Troy registered her in and waited patiently and hoped Eliza will be alright.

An hour later, a doctor came out of the ER with a smile "She's alright. She slipped into a coma as I managed to cover up all the bruises and such and there is no sign of your daughter being raped. She's in the Intensive Care Unit right now. You can go see her if you like" and Troy thanked the doctor and went in the Intensive Care Unit.

He went to find her bed and found her wired to like a million machines. Only the soft beeping of the machines were the only sound in the room. She looked pale. Troy sat beside her on the bed and kissed her forehead "Eliza, its daddy. Please wake up soon. Everyone is worried for you" and he suddenly felt hot tears coming down from his eyes and running down his cheeks as he kissed her again and sat on the chair beside her and soon Troy fell asleep dreaming about Eliza running towards him laughing happily and calling "Daddy! Daddy!" and he woke up in a cold sweat to find the room is still the same and there's no change.

He went back to sleep dreaming of the three of them in a park spending quality family time together. He was swinging the swing Eliza was on and she was yelling "Higher Daddy!" and he pushed her higher. Then a dark cloud came and she was gone. Troy woke up to find Gabriella standing right beside him "Troy? Are you okay?" she ask him as he held her hand "Yeah, I'm alright. Hey, when did you arrived?" he said "just a few minutes. You were sound asleep so I don't wanna wake you. So? What did the doctor say?" she ask him.

He let her sit on his lap and he explained "Ella, Eliza's in a coma." and after that sentence Gabriella went over to her daughter and cried while stroking her daughter's forehead "Oh Troy. What should we do?" Gabriella bawled out crying and Troy grabbed her and made her sit again on his lap again and let her cry on his shoulder. "I dunno. We just need to wait for a miracle. She's gonna be alright Ella. Trust me. Eliza is a strong girl just like you" and Gabriella gave him a teary smile "Thanks Troy" and cuddled him close. They stayed in the same position for hours and finally Troy told Gabriella to go home and get some rest and she obeyed his orders.

A week has gone by and Eliza still haven't woken up yet or showed any sign of waking up. Then Troy had an idea after what the doctor said that voices might help trigger her brain causing her to wake up. He started to sing "This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. Oh, and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new" and then he heard a small voice calling his name "Daddy?" and looked at Eliza who was wide awake smiling back at him "Eliza! You're awake. Oh honey. I'm so sorry honey. I will never let anyone hurt you." and hugged her daughter crying his eyes out with a happy smile on his face. "Hold on let me call Mommy ok?" and he dialled Gabriella's cell phone and said when she answered the call.

"Ella, she's awake!" and Troy heard Gabriella squealing and the phone went dead. "Daddy? I'm thirsty. Can I have some water please?" and he poured water from the flask into a cup and gave it to Eliza who drank quickly and passed the empty cup back to Troy while saying "Thank you"

Troy smiled "Your welcome sweety. Now would you excuse me. I'll be right back honey. I just need to tell the nurse that you're awake" and she nodded as he walked out of the room and into the hallway where he sees a nurse he said "Uh, excuse me nurse. My daughter Eliza Bolton just woke up. Can you inform the doctor please" and the nurse smiled "Sure. Let me page him" and Troy said "Thanks" and the nurse replied "No problem. Now excuse me" and walked to the opposite direction.

Troy went back in the room and smiled at Eliza who was watching Spongebob Squarepants on TV while laughing happily. A few minutes has passed and a doctor came in the room and examined her. After he examined her the doctor was impressed "I've never seen such miracle had happened here. She's healthy as a horse and looked quite ready to go home. Okay then. Tomorrow she can be released. That's all." and Troy thanked the doctor "thank you doctor" as the doctor walked out.

Then Gabriella came in and hugged Eliza and they both shared a mother daughter moment. He decided to take a picture of them. He took out his digital camera from his overnight bag and snapped a few pictures smiling happily. It was definitely a Kodak moment for all of them as everything turns out to be back to normal.

The next day, Eliza was released and she had surprise of her life when the grandparents and friends surprised her with a homecoming surprise party just for her. They celebrated Eliza coming home and it was the best surprise she had ever had. "Thank you mommy and daddy" and kissed them goodnight as she went upstairs to bed that night sleeping soundly in her own bed after weeks of leaving the house. Troy and Gabriella shared a kissed that night and was glad everything was back to normal for their family and hoped it stays like that forever.

AN: OMG! Finally i get to finish this chapter. it took me like two days to finish dis chapter bcuz i had to do all over again. But hey its worth it! so those who reviewed for the previous chapters thnx.....i owe u one....so i'll update soon....maybe this weekend i have time to write....if i am not busy watching WOWP season 3......got addicted to it right now....dun knoe why...so plz review and i'll reply to ya. Bye!

ranimohd91


	9. Chapter 8 Eliza's Start of Something New

Chapter 8- Eliza's Start of Something New

Many years has gone by and now Eliza has grown up to be a beautiful young woman who rules the school just like her dad did when he was young. She just turned 16 and her parents surprise her with a new blue convertible that she's been dreaming for ages and she jumped for joy as she kissed her parents and thank them for the present before telling her a big news "We're gonna have another baby" and together they all hugged "This is the best birthday ever. Thank you mom and dad" she said to both her parents before retreating to the car and drove towards Michael's house.

Michael wasn't expecting her till noon but was surprise to see her driving a blue convertible with a big smile on her face. "Hey Michael. Look what I got" and showed the car to him and he grinned "Wow, a new car. Let me guess your parents told you the news did they?" and she said "Yeah….hey how did you know?" Michael answered "Because your mom and my mom are best friends and they share everything together. I heard your mom told my mom that she was pregnant yesterday. Congratulations. You're gonna be a big sister soon"

Eliza smiled and hugged him "Thank dude. You're the best. Hey wanna hitch a ride with me to school on my new ride?" she ask him with a big grin on his face. "Sure…lets go" and went in the car and together they went to school.

In school everyone greeted them both. You see Eliza rule the school since she is the captain of the basketball team. She was the first girl to be made captain ever in history of East High basketball legend. They are in their Junior year and a couple of days away until Summer vacation let out. They were quite excited as they've all decided to get a job during the Summer at Lava Springs, Michael's dad Ryan owned the country club now after his parents passed away a few years back in a freak accident.

The days went by quickly and Summer was finally here. Eliza picked up Michael from his house and went to Lava Springs to get an interview with the manager Mr. Fulton who called them a few hours back informing them they were requested to come. So they drove happily towards Lava Springs.

When they've arrived, Mr Fulton was waiting for them at the Concierge together with Charles son, Andrew. "Welcome Ms Bolton and Mr Evans to Lava Springs. If you come with me I'll show you around the place and I will assign your jobs." and took a walk and showed them the golf course, which was full of people playing miniature golf.

Next they went in the kitchen, and there are a few cooks and kitchen helpers there. After the tour they stopped at the swimming pool where there were many people swimming and sunbathing. Then Mr Fulton said "Ms. Bolton, you are assigned to be a lifeguard here. Let me show you where your locker room is. Come with me" leaving Michael checking out a random girl sunbathing.

He the recognized the blond girl and found out its his own cousin, Tess. She was wearing Chanel sunglasses and drinking Iced Tea served by the lifeguard Adrian. "Here you go Ms Baylor. Iced Tea just like you requested." he said as he placed the drink on the table beside her "Is there anything else you would like me to bring for you Ms Baylor?" he ask again "No. That is all. Thank you Adrian" and he left as she took the drink and sipped it a little bit and placed it back on the table and continue sunbathing.

Beside her is her followers that Michael would always like to call the Tess-wannabes. He glared at her and looked away. Then he sees Eliza wearing the lifeguard's swimming suit as she waved at him and he waved back smiling at her. Then Mr Fulton came up to him and said "You come with me. Your father wants a word with you" and Michael followed Mr Fulton towards the building and into his dad's office. "Hey dad. What do you wanna talk to me about?" he ask his dad "Oh hey son. Now, since you and Eliza will be here this Summer. I want you to do something for me."

Michael's forehead crinkled "What is it? " he ask his dad "As you know your cousin will be here this whole Summer too" Ryan said as he look at his son "Yeah, then what's he problem" Michael ask "Well, there will be a friend of mine. His son will be here this whole Summer too as he will be working par time here. I want you to keep an eye on them both and make sure your cousin doesn't do anything stupid. Got it?" and Michael saluted "Yes sir." and walked out of the office and into the music room where he always has been since he was five. He would sit on the piano chair and practice playing the piano (AN: remember he is Kelsi's son) and he started playing a song his mom once showed him during last Christmas.

Na na na na

Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words

"Once Upon A Time"

Make you listen?

There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter

or happy ever after

yeah harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

A single voice (Single voice)

Above the noise

And like a common thread

Hmm, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)

Na na na na na

Yeah yeah yeah

(Na na na na)

You are the music in me

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)

Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)

There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said

And it was easy (So easy)

Because you see the real me (I see)

As I am You understand

And that's more than I've ever known

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)

Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And no, I'm not alone

Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)

We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)

Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)

I know that we belong (We belong)

You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

It's brought us here because (Here because)

You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me (Yeah)

After he finished the song, he looked up from the piano keys to see Eliza's bright blue eyes staring at him "Oh hey Eliza. When did you get here?" Eliza ignored the question and said "Wow, what was that song you were playing. It sounded awesome. Can you play again and this time can I sing?" and he nodded as he played the song again and passed Eliza the song sheet as she started singing You Are The Music In Me.

At another side of the country club, Daniel Thomas was exploring the place when he heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He followed the voice and listened closely as he arrived in front of the Music Room. He opened the door and saw the most beautiful girl with bright blue eyes singing her hearts content to the rhythm of the music a guy with a blue hat was playing on the piano.

After the song was over he clapped as he sees the surprised faces from both of the girl and the guy. "Wow, that was awesome" and clapped "Uhm, thanks." Eliza said blushing "No, thank you for singing. You have the kost beautiful voice I've ever heard." he said and Eliza blushed even more. "Oh sorry for being rude. I'm Daniel. You must be Michael right?" the guy ask and Michael shook Daniel's hand as he said "Yeah. Oh before I forget this is Eliza Bolton. Eliza meet Daniel Thomas. He will be working here this Summer with us" and Eliza said "It's nice to meet you Daniel" and rushed out of the room "Excuse me" she yelled out. "Wow, she sure is something isn't she?" Daniel said after quite a long silence. "Yeah. So have you see where you'll be working?" and Daniel nodded "Yeah I did" and Michael said "Good. Now I think its better you go. Don't want Fulton to be angry with you on your first day do you?" and walked out expecting Daniel to follow him which he did as they were assigned to kitchen duty.

Daniel worked and couldn't get his concentration as he remembers Eliza's beautiful features. Her flawless skin, her blue eyes sparkles like a diamond and her chestnut hair. She was beautiful. He had admit it. He has fallen in lobe with Eliza. Who knew this is the start of something new for the both of them as that Summer will changed their lives forever.

Everyday, their friendship blossoms into something more than friendship itself. They would spent every single day together of the Summer together. In the middle of the Summer, he kissed her in a golf course and ask her something that has been bugging him for quite some time now "Eliza, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" and she nodded and they kissed but their kiss were interrupted when the sprinklers went on.

He had an idea and brought her up and together they danced right there on the golf course having the time of their life forgetting someone was enviously watching their every move.

During the talent show, they both sang a duet that was once sung by Eliza's parents. The title of the song is called Everyday. Troy and Gabriella was there and witness their daughter and together they said "Our daughter now has her own start of something new." as Gabriella linked arms with Troy who watched the two couples singing on the stage together with the rest of the staff. Kelsi who was at the audience sang along and the whole audience sang along too. It was the start of something new for Eliza after all as fate have met her with someone truly special that Summer at Lava Springs.

AN: Ok guys. this is the end of this story. there will be a sequel coming soon and it will be a tale about Eliza and Daniel. the original people will be there as well as new ones too.....it will take some time to update it so plz be patient ok......so plz review this story......bye and see ya real soon!

ranimohd91


End file.
